Season 28
Season 28 is the twenty-eighth season of the Stuffed Animal Show. Season overview After defeating Master Baby and his minions in Sydney, Australia, the stuffed animals return to Stuffedgomery. Now back to seeing the crazy antics of the citizens of the Population of Plush and appearing like their work is done, everything seems to be fine. That is until two former students of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths, Billie Kay and Peyton Royce show up, with the abilities of sorcery, wrestling skills and undeniable beauty, the self-proclaimed Iconic Duo are more intimidating than expected. The stuffed animals now find themselves stuck in a sticky situation, will they be able to put an end to the Iconics' mischief? Episodes #Shipper-on-Deck - The stuffed animals return to Stuffedgomery after their battle against Master Baby, Hunter and Banana and look to get forward to having some relaxation, however, trouble soon starts when Edgar finds a composition book and writes down his fanfics inside it making all of his writing come to life, the stuffed animals will have to find a way to stop it before Stuffedgomery becomes a world of Fanfiction. #Back to SCW - The stuffed animals attend the SCW pay-per-view dubbed Dollars in the Deposit. #The Iconic Duo - Billie and Peyton show up in Stuffedgomery and make a visit to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. #Bathroom Buddies - A strong gust of wind from a dryer pulls Evan and Renata inside a bathroom. #Puth - Bedtime Bear reunited with his second cousin, Charlie Puth. #Monkeys at the Mall - All of the monkeys go to George's Grocery Store for a day out. #Wrestling in Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack - The stuffed animals look to have a nice day out at Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack, however, that all changes when two familiar faces arrive in the Population of Plush. #Swimming Pool Extravaganza - The stuffed animals and the Stuffedgomery citizens have a day out at the swimming pool. #Sleepover - Evan and Renata sleep over with the stuffed animals at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. #Grappling at the Grocery Store - When the stuffed animals go to George's Grocery Store on a simple trip to pick up groceries for the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, two wicked women unexpectedly arrive back for a fight against the stuffed animals… #Honey, I Shrunk the Photographer - During a visit to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, Silly Bee, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead give Evan a device that they invented and Evan gives it a test run afterwards, however as a result, he sneaks into Renata's house rather than his own as he had planned leading to disaster. #Meet the Parents - The stuffed animals convince Evan and Renata to see either one of the two's parents but due to Renata's father being dead and her mother being arrested by the Los Angeles Police Department, Evan decides on taking Renata to visit his parents in Minneapolis, Minnesota but on the way there, a plane crash soon happens leading to Evan and Renata having to take some risks in order to complete the field trip. #Past, Present and Beyond - Billie and Peyton come back to Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths. #Operation: Paradise - Octavius and Willard take Evan with them to the Stuffedgomery Beach. #Evan, Where Art Thou? - Evan and Renata star in a fairytale play. #Goodbye Renata - Edgar gives Renata a break from the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters and Renata goes to Los Angeles to visit her uncle, Jermaine. #Crashed Concert - The stuffed animals attend a concert but things go awry when Billie and Peyton return to the Population of Plush. #Renata and Jermaine - After arriving in Los Angeles, Renata spends some time with Jermaine during her break. #The Return of Renata - Renata returns to Stuffedgomery after visiting her maternal uncle, Jermaine. #? Characters Introduced *Billie Kay *Peyton Royce *Seafoam Shade *Coral Tint *Charlie Puth *Leroy Cerulean *Leon Cerulean *Citrus Sunrise *Amelia Badgley *Ming Chang *Pete Platypus *Duchess White *Purry Patterns *Chef Robuchon *Pico Rodriguez *Eli Kelly *Erica Kelly *YG *2 Chainz *Danielle Phillips Category:Seasons